Le privilège
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: UA Lycée St Basil, en France, de nos jours. La vie pour un lycéen n’est pas toujours facile, surtout quand on se sait différent des autres. Comment Quatre va-t-il s'en sortir ? Romance


Titre : Le privilège (Gundam Wing)

Genre : Songfic/Yaoi (très léger)

Chanson : Le privilège (Michel Sardou)

Acteur : Mon petit chouchou : Quatreeeeeeeee !!!!!!!!! et peut-être un peu les autres.

Disclaimer : Il est pas à mwa TT_TT, pas plus que ses collègues G-Boys snifff

Note : UA : il n'est pas question de guerre, de colonie ou de pilotes de Gundam, pour une fois, les G-Boys sont des lycéens normaux (autant que faire se peut ^^).

Lycée St Basil, en France, de nos jours. La vie pour un lycéen n'est pas toujours facile, surtout quand on se sait différent des autres.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La sonnerie retenti dans les couloir du lycée Saint Basil, annonçant la fin des cours. Comme un raz de marée, les élèves se précipitèrent dans les couloirs en direction de la sortie. C'était la fin de la semaine les lycéens retournaient chez eux jusqu'au lundi, savourant déjà un week-end bien mérité. Seule une poignée d'élève était interne, le Lycée Saint Basil n'accueillait pas en général des personnes venant de loin et les internes retournaient chez eux pour le week-end. Pourtant, cette année là, cinq élèves faisaient exception, restant au lycée même les week-end, et ne rentrant que pour les grandes vacances. Fendant la foule et remontant le courant des élèves, Duo se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'internat. Là, enfin au calme, il se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec les quatre autres pensionnaires du lycée. Pour les mêmes raisons, celles d'apprendre le français et de découvrir un autre pays, chacun avait été envoyé en pension dans ce lycée. Duo était Américain, Heero Japonais, Wufei Chinois, Trowa Allemand et Quatre, malgré ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds, Arabe. Pourtant, ils étaient très vite devenu de très bon amis et ne se séparaient plus, passant le plus clair de leur temps libre ensemble. Et c'était bien là le nœud du problème.

POV de Quatre

Je ne sais plus que faire, que dire. Comment cacher ce que je ressent au fond de moi ? Quand je pense qu'il me reste encore deux ans à faire dans ce lycée. Je crains que ce ne soit impossible. C'est décidé, aux prochaines vacances, j'en parle à mes parents, il faut que je change d'école, sinon je vais devenir fou. Comment faire ?

Maman, je ne supporte plus d'être dans cette école, j'aime quelqu'un qui ne répondra pas à mes sentiments, il faut que je parte.

Un peu cru comme discours. Pourtant, il faut que je parte, que je m'éloigne. Je vais devenir fou si je reste. Le voir à longueur de temps, dans les cours, dans les couloirs ! Le pire c'est que je partage sa chambre. Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas seuls sinon je lui aurais déjà sauté dessus. Le pire, c'est que je sais que jamais il ne répondra à mes sentiments. Après tout, je ne suis pas normal, puisque j'aime un garçon.

_D'ab__ord je vais lui dire "Maman,  
Je n' veux plus dormir en pension"  
Et puis je glisserai lentement  
Sur les ravages de la passion  
Est-ce une maladie ordinaire,  
Un garçon qui aime un garçon ?_

Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Pourquoi moi ? Et pourquoi lui ? Je le respecte plus que tout, avoir ces sentiments envers lui ce n'est pas normal. Est-ce que ça se soigne ?

_  
Est-ce une maladie ordinaire,  
Un garçon qui aime un garçon ?  
_

Comment l'expliquer à mes parents ? Comment leur dire ? Quels mots choisir ? Je ne sais pas expliquer ce qui se passe en moi. Je n'arrive pas à cerner ce sentiment. C'est de l'amour, je le sais, mais comment leur expliquer que je ressent de l'amour pour un autre garçon ? Ça fait longtemps maintenant que je me sais homosexuel, mais eux ne le savent pas encore. Je l'ai découvert graduellement. D'abord, je ne me suis jamais intéressé aux filles. Pour moi elles étaient fades, sans charmes et n'éveillaient aucune passion en moi. Puis lorsque je l'ai vu, j'ai senti mon cœur battre différemment de d'habitude. Un rythme saccadé, irrégulier. Lorsque ses yeux, d'un si beau vert on croisé les miens, j'ai cesser de respirer. Puis ils est venu hanter mes nuits, se frayant un chemin dans mes rêves, devant l'objet de mes fantasmes. Je ne jure plus que par lui, je ne vois plus que lui. Sur un mot de lui, je me damne, mais ce mot, il ne me le dira jamais. Il est si pur, je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas comme moi.

_  
J'essaierai de choisir mes mots  
Mais comment peindre un sentiment ?  
Ce que je sais n'est pas nouveau  
Je me connais depuis longtemps  
En aucun cas préoccupé  
Par les yeux ou les seins des filles  
Dans mes nuits, j'étais la poupée  
Qu'on habille et qu'on déshabille  
_

Je me réveille en tremblant. En plus de hanter mes pas et mes jours, il hante mes nuits, investissant mes rêves, me laissant transe et en sueur. J'ai honte, honte de penser à lui comme ça, honte de le mêler à mes sentiments. Je ne suis pas comme les autres, je ne le serai jamais. Ça fait longtemps maintenant que je le sais.

_  
Est-ce une maladie ordinaire,  
Un garçon qui aime un garçon ?  
_

Je suis seul. J'ai laissé les autres dans la chambre et je suis sorti faire un tour. C'est agréable le lycée pendant le week-end. On ne voit personne. Nous avons un petit logement à part dans l'internat avec un petite cuisine. C'est à nous de nous débrouiller. C'est pas toujours très pratique, mais au moins on est sur place toute l'année. Je me suis posé sur l'herbe, au soleil. Les premières chaleurs de printemps me réchauffe doucement. Les trilles des oiseaux m'accompagne, c'est un endroit idéal pour réfléchir. Je me demande si, derrière ces murs, quelqu'un s'amuse à tirer les ficelles de mon cœur. Quel Dieu pourrait m'en vouloir pour m'infliger ça ? Pourquoi faut-il que j'ai cette préférence ? Comment vont-ils réagir à la maison ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'aime les garçons ? Tout ce bouscule dans ma tête. Les questions s'entrechoquent, se mélangent, mais aucune réponse ne m'apparait. Il va falloir que je réfléchisse sérieusement à ma façon de présenter les chose, car la fin de l'année approche.

_  
Derrière les murs de ce collège,  
Ceux qui font tourner les manèges  
Se sont-ils posés la question ?  
Y a-t-il un Dieu qui nous protège,  
Une préférence un privilège ?  
Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire à la maison ?  
Un garçon qui aime un garçon  
_

Deux mois sans le voir. Comment je vais faire ? Je suis tiraillé. Je ne veux pas lui infliger mes sentiments, lui imposer ma façon de l'aimer alors je veux le quitter. Pourtant, rien qu'à l'idée de ne pas le voir pendant deux mois, et peut être de ne plus jamais le voir, mon cœur saigne et se déchire. Je ne sais plus que faire. Pitié, que quelqu'un m'aide !

_  
Est-ce une maladie ordinaire,  
Un garçon qui aime un garçon ?  
_

Je ne dors plus. Trop de question, trop de tension. Depuis deux jours je n'arrive plus à dormir. Les cours ont repris, mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Comment mes parents vont réagir ? Est ce qu'ils vont encore m'accepter ? Est-ce qu'ils vont me chasser ? Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Quand mes yeux se pose sur lui, je me sens étranger, remplit de sentiments que je ne veux pas faire miens. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas honte d'être ce que je suis. Mais j'ai honte de le mêler à tout ça. J'ai peur d'avouer tout cela à mes parents, mais en même temps, je suis sûr que j'irai beaucoup mieux une fois cet abcès crevé. Je serai enfin en paix avec moi, avec mon cœur.

_  
Depuis deux jours, je n'en dors pas  
Est-ce qu'ils m'accepteront encore ?  
Apprendre que leur enfant se croit  
Etre un étranger dans son corps  
Ce n'est pas comme avouer un mensonge  
D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas honte de moi  
C'est crever l'abcès qui me ronge  
Et finir en paix avec moi  
_

Il est là, devant moi ! Il est si beau. Le soleil joue avec les reflets brun-roux de ses cheveux. Une longue mèche, filant sur son visage cache un de ses yeux. C'est dommage, ils sont si beaux, si verts. Mon regard ne se détache pas du sien. C'est fou comme je l'aime.

_  
Est-ce une maladie ordinaire,  
Un garçon qui aime un garçon ?  
_

La pause. Dans les cours, mais pas dans mon cœur. Une vraie torture, nous sommes seuls tous les deux. Personnes en vue. Mais où sont les autres ? Pourquoi est-il venu avec moi, pourquoi n'est-il pas en train de travailler ? Je jette un coup d'œil derrière le mur, redoutant presque d'apercevoir un marionnettiste tirer sur les fils de ma vie et de mon destin. Lorsque je me retourne vers lui, ses yeux se perdent dans les miens et l'intensité de son regard me coupe le souffle. Je sens ma tête commencer à tourner, comme sur un manège. Les jambes coupées, je m'étale sur l'herbe, retrouvant enfin l'usage de mes poumons. Quel Dieu s'amuse ainsi avec ma vie et mes sentiments ? Pourquoi faut-il que j'ai cette préférence ? Dois-je vivre ça comme un privilège ? Comment avouer tout cela sans brusquer personne ? Comment lui expliquer à lui et à ma famille ? Comment avouer que je l'aime à en mourir, lui, mon meilleur ami, lui, un garçon ?

_  
Derrière les murs de ce collège,  
Ceux qui font tourner les manèges  
Se sont-ils posés la question ?  
Y a t-il un Dieu qui nous protège,  
Une préférence un privilège ?  
Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire à la maison ?  
Un garçon qui aime un garçon_

De désespoir je ferme les yeux. Si je le regarde encore, je sens que je suis bon pour l'asile psy. C'est pas permis d'être aussi beau. Mon cœur s'arrête lorsque je sens une main frôler ma joue. Je rouvre les yeux pour voir son visage proche du mien. Beaucoup trop proche. Je vais en perdre la raison. Lorsque je le vois se rapprocher encore, je ne peux croire mon bonheur. Et lorsque que ses lèvres effleurent les miennes, je suis au septième ciel. Finalement, ce n'est pas un Dieu qui me déteste, mais plutôt le Dieu de l'amour qui a décidé de me protéger. De nous protéger, puisqu'à en croire ce qui se passe entre nous, mes sentiments sont partagés.

Hors POV.

Dans la cours du lycée, deux adolescents se redressent, une légère teinte rouge sur les joues, sans doute de la timidité. Un peu gauches dans leurs gestes ils se regardent longuement avant de s'éloigner main dans la main vers leurs amis. Ils viennent de découvrir l'essentiel, que certains mettent toute une vie à admettre : quelque soit notre préférence en matière de sentiment et d'amour, il s'agit toujours d'un privilège offert par les dieux quand celui-ci se retrouve partagé.

_  
Y a-t-il un Dieu qui nous protège,  
Une préférence un privilège ?_

_**Owari**_

**_Merci de m'avoir lue, n'hesitez pas à mettre une review._**

**_Biz_**

**_Arkady_**


End file.
